Mendaki Fuji-san
by Hyorikazu
Summary: "Kuroko, ayo mendaki Fuji-san!" . Perjalanan Kuroko dan Kagami yang sedang mendaki Gunung Fuji, kira-kira apa sajakah yang dialami -atau dilakukan- mereka? Pair: KagaKuro. Warning: OOC, bahasa tidak baku, alayers(?)


Kuroko no Basket Fict

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**Genre**: Romance/ Petualangan(?)

**Rate**: T (buat jaga-jaga)

**Story by**: Hyorikazu

**Warning**: OOC(banget), typo, ketidak jelasan cerita, alayers(?), bahasa tidak baku

Yosha~ saya merusuh(?) lagi di fandom KnBI tercinta ini dengan fict abal seperti biasa XD/

Ide di dapat dari novel Sakura Wish by Harumi Kawaii

langsung saya dayo!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Kuroko, ayo mendaki Fuji-san!

* * *

.

.

Waktunya telah tiba. Setelah beberapa hari berkutat dengan soal-soal, hari ini adalah hari awal liburan musim panas bagi para siswa, termasuk SMA Seirin. Mereka mendapat jatah libur selama sebulan. Itu sudah lebih cukup untuk me'refresh'kan pikiran. Yah, meski tugas sudah menunggu di depan mata untuk dikerjakan. Tapi ayolah, mereka benar-benar ingin bersantai dulu. Menikmati panas yang diam-diam menusuk lapisan epidermis tanpa harus beraktifitas ataupun jogging. Membuang racun di tubuh melalui bulir-bulir keringat yang mengucur deras. Kemudian menikmati es krim sambil berbincang ringan dengan teman. Ah, itu baru yang namanya bersantai.

Kagami Taiga siswa kelas dua SMA Seirin berniat, libur musim panas kali ini akan digunakan bersama kekasihnya. Hanya dengan kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuya seorang.

'Enaknya liburan ke mana ya?' Pikirnya sambil menaruh ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya di dagu sepanjang perjalanan ke taman. Pria berambut biru langit yang berada disampingnya hanya memberikan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata 'Bakagami aneh'.

"Oi Kuro-chan."

"Hm." Kuroko berjalan pelan untuk menyamai langkah Kagami yang begitu lamban sambil menyeruput vanilla milkshake dinginnya. Dan sejak kapan pemuda alis duo itu memotong nama panggilannya, juga ditambah akhiran '-chan'. Meskipun dirinya tidak terlalu menanggapi sih.

"Anoo.. Ini kan liburan, apa yang kau mau— err maksudnya kemana kau mau berlibur?" Ujar Kagami sambil menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Iris biru langit pemuda di sebelahnya itu hanya menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak ada." Kuroko berjalan mendahuluinya. Sedangkan yang ditinggalnya hanya dapat membatu, memandang kosong pemuda bertubuh mungil yang berjalan di depannya yang tanpa sadar sudah berada jauh.

"Oi, Kuro—" Kagami baru bangkit dari lamunannya. Entah karena apa loading otaknya jadi ikut lamban.

Hening. Tidak ada siapapun.

"HE?"

.

"Kuroko tunggu!" Ada tangan besar yang menepuk pundaknya. Kuroko menoleh ke asal suara dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Oke, sampai kapan teman —kekasihnya— ini akan tetap bodoh— lebih tepatnya idiot.

"Akhirnya ketemu! Hah, mencarimu itu sulit tahu!" Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, sedikit batuk lolos dari mulutnya. Kuroko hanya menatap datar seperti biasa. Kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. Alhasil, Kagami malah terbatuk-batuk dan memakinya. Itu sudah biasa.

Di taman, mereka hanya diam sambil mengunyah makanan masing-masing. Sibuk dengan mulut dan pikiran sendiri. Sinar matahari juga hadir diantara mereka. Entah karena apa, pemuda berambut darah itu tiba-tiba melotot kemudian memicingkan lagi matanya. Mengacak dan memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya. Menggeleng dan akhirnya menyeringai lebar. Seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kuroko! Ayo mendaki _Fuji-san_!" Pekik pemuda bertubuh 190 cm itu tepat di wajah putih pucat polos pemuda bertubuh mungil di hadapannya sambil mengguncang kedua pundaknya. Entah dia sedang kemasukan roh apa, yang pasti Kuroko hanya memandangnya lurus. Kemudian mengangguk sekali.

.

Kagami memeriksa lagi barang yang akan dibawanya sebelum dimasukkan ke tas. Hm, sepertinya sudah sama dengan list yang dibuat semalaman sambil berbincang dengan kekasihnya lewat ponsel birunya. Tunggu, kenapa ponselnya biru bukannya waktu itu merah dengan garis vertikal hitam di kedua sisinya? Jelas itu milik Kuroko. Maklum, mereka kan anak muda yang sedang dimabuk asmara(?).

"Baju, celana, celana ehemdalamehem, senter, jaket, topi gunung, sepatu kets yang tebel, sarung tangan, makanan ringan, minum, pocari sweat, jas hujan, P3K lengkap, obat mules seperlunya, ransel, uang yang banyak, ponsel, pulsa masih banyak, teruss kamera. Tunggu, kamera?"

Kagami mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, tidak terhitung. Dia tidak punya kamera, dan anehnya dia tidak menyadari ponsel Kuroko memiliki kamera 3.0 megapixel yang sudah jelas tercantum di bagian belakangnya. Alhasil pemuda alis duo itu menelfon.

"Kuro-chan!" Pekiknya (lagi) kepada Kuroko lewat ponsel.

/Ya Kagami-kun./

"Aku tidak ada kamera! Gimana ini, ga mungkin kan kita ke _Fuji-san_ tanpa bawa kamera? Sayang bangeet pemandangannya kan bagus! Masa' kita ga foto-foto? Ga ada kenangannya donk?!" Oke, Kagami terjangkit dua virus sekaligus. Alay dan narsis. Oh tidak, tiga. Terakhir adalah virus gaptek dan idiot yang tidak terobati. *Itu empat author TwT*

/Kagami-kun./

"Kuro-chaan gimana ini?" Kagami sepertinya dirasuki roh Kise. Sungguh, telinga Kuroko rasanya ingin melarikan diri.

/Kagami-kun./

"Argg, gimana donk Kuro-chan?!"

/KAGAMI-KUN DENGARKAN DULU./

Seketika itu bulu roma Kagami berdiri, dan dia membeku. Sepertinya pernah sekali mendengar suara itu. Dalam, dingin, menusuk, dan mengintimidasi. Suara khas Akashi Seijuuro, mantan kapten Teikou. Kagami tetap diam, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Sejak kapan kekasihnya yang polos menjadi seorang psikopat?

"Kagami-kun dengarkan. Ponselku memiliki kamera 3.0 megapixel, apa itu kurang? Punyamu 2.0 megapixel. Itu sudah cukup untukmu narsis disana. Coba lihat bagian belakangnya."

Kagami memutar ponsel birunya —ponsel kekasihnya— yang memang benar disitu tertulis dengan jelas merek dan kamera 3.0 megapixel.

/Bagaimana?/

"Ehehehehe iya. Muup ya Kuro-chan. Kamu emang pinter deh. Mu—"

**Tut**

**Tut**

Sambungan terputus sebelum Kagami sempat memberi sebuah ciuman dasyatnya. Pemuda bermahkota biru langit itu menghela nafas, tidak tahan lagi dengan ke'alay'an kekasihnya. Rasanya perut sampai bergejolak. Bila dia ada di apartemen kekasihnya, pasti sudah ada korban tergeletak di kolong kasur dengan mulut terbungkam sepatu ataupun kaus kaki yang belum dicuci seminggu. Manapun tidak ada yang baik.

.

Kagami menjemput Kuroko di rumahnya. Syukurlah Kami-sama memberkati mereka, hari begitu cerah. Pemuda beriris darah itu menyempatkan berbincang sedikit dengan Ibu Kuroko, sekedar berkenalan dan kemudian berpamitan setelah yang ditunggu sudah siap segalanya.

"Tolong jaga Tetsu ya." Ibu Kuroko melambaikan tangan kepada kedua pemuda yang telah beranjak dari hadapannya. Mereka pun menoleh dan tersenyum simpul untuk meyakinkan. Kagami melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pundak Kuroko.

"Tenang saja Kuro-chan~ kau aman bersamaku." Bisik Kagami, mengacak helaian biru cerahnya.

Ibu Kuroko yang menyaksikan keakraban —sebenarnya keromantisan— mereka dari jauh hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum puas. Tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan putra semata wayangnya karena sudah ada yang menggantikan untuk menjaga.

.

Di musim panas, Gunung Fuji adalah salah satu tempat wisata yang banyak dikunjungi selain pantai. Baik oleh wisatawan negara asing maupun domestik. Gunung yang memiliki tinggi 3776 meter. Terletak di provinsi Shizuoka dan Yamanashi, kira-kira jaraknya 140 kilometer dari Tokyo. Di sekitarnya terbentang beberapa danau yang memiliki air bening nan indah. Dibuatnya akses jalan menuju ke badan gunung semakin mempermudah para pendaki agar cepat sampai. Bentuknya yang segitiga simetris dengan puncak berwarna putih bersih diselimuti salju menambah eksotisnya gunung ternama ini.

Untuk mendaki ke puncak Gunung Fuji ada lima rute atau pintu yang tersedia. Rute dari Fujinomiya, Gotenba, Subashiri, Danau Kawaguchiko dan Yoshida. Untuk mencapai pintu tersebut dapat menaiki bus dari stasiun terdekat atau menaiki mobil sendiri. Pintu Fujinomiya adalah yang paling tinggi berketinggian 2400 meter, sedangkan pintu Gotenba adalah yang terendah berketinggian 1440 meter. Pemula —termasuk Kuroko— dianjurkan mengambil pintu Fujinomiya karena rute ke puncak paling pendek. Masing-masing pintu memiliki lima sampai tujuh pos (stasiun) yang terdapat penginapan, kantin, toilet dan stand yang menyediakan barang souvenir. Biasanya pintu pendakian ini dibuka untuk umum pada awal Juli sampai akhir Agustus. Karena selain waktu tersebut daerah puncak tertutup salju tebal dan sangat berbahaya.

"Kuroko, kita ambil rute terpendek saja ya? Kau masih pemula." Tutur Kagami sembari menunjuk peta yang bertag Fujinomiya. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kira-kira berapa jam Kagami-kun?"

"Hm? Yah, kalau jalanmu cepat dua setengah jam saja bisa. Paling lama empat jam, Fujinomiya itu rute terpendek lho."

Dengan bus dari Shinjuku mereka langsung menuju stasiun ke lima di Fujinomiya. Pemandangannya tidak dapat dipungkiri, sangat indah. Sawah yang luas membentang dengan diselimuti langit biru yang cerah. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa bersyukur dapat hidup dan merasakan anugerah Yang Maha Kuasa.

Setibanya di tempat, Kuroko dan Kagami mengikuti para pendaki lain. Ternyata tidak hanya para pemuda atau rombongan pecinta alam, orangtua dan bahkan anak-anak pun mendaki tanpa rasa takut ataupun lelah. Membuat mereka semakin semangat saja.

"Kagami-kun kenapa tidak pakai jaket?"

"Belum perlu. Suhu udaranya masih hangat. Sebaiknya kau juga melepasnya. Bila sudah setengah perjalanan, nanti kita pakai." Kagami menerangkan sambil mendekati pemuda berambut biru terang itu. Membantu membawakan ranselnya, supaya Kuroko bisa membuka jaketnya sambil berjalan.

"Iya hangat."

.

"Oi Kuro-chan lihat ke sini!" Teriak Kagami yang berada di depannya sudah siap dengan ponselnya.

Ckrek

Terpampang pemandangan seorang pemuda mungil berambut biru cerah dan iris yang senada dengan kaos berwarna merah, celana jeans biru dan backpack hitam yang melebihi tingginya. Berdiri di antara para pendaki luar negeri dengan background jalan dan pohon-pohon hijau. Manis.

Gantian Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel yang senada dengan kaosnya. Tanpa disuruh Kagami telah siap berpose dengan telunjuk kanannya mengarah ke kamera dan muka yang garang. Tapi bagi kekasihnya dia terlihat lebih cool.

Ckrek

Pemuda bermahkota darah itu merengkuh bahu mungil Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya dan melanjutkan pendakian mereka.

.

.

**#To Be Continued**

.

* * *

Taraa~ pause dulu un~ ini benar-benar abal. Tolong jangan bunuh saya T^T #nggelesot

gomenne saya masih belum bisa ngelanjutin yg Tetaplah Tersenyum, lagi ngga galau ._.

pengennya bikin fict galau sih, tapi apa daya tangan menulis(?) XD

ah iya, maaf kalau genrenya keliru, jangan bunuh saya dayo~ TwT

Okedeh seperti biasa, if you like or not review please~ :3


End file.
